Achilles' Ears
by Palesilver
Summary: A visitor to Rivendell is caught off guard by her curiosity towards elves... and so is Glorfindel. The full (MA) version is on AO3 by the same title and author!


Many unbound elves that remained in Middle Earth had long ago given up ideas of celibacy, starting to quietly seek comfort in each other's arms as the realization of their fate set in and hope for the future waned. This was not commonly admitted to other races, however, as it was considered very unwise to lay with mortals. Still, there were some who deemed the possible reward greater than the risk.

Lord Glorfindel was perhaps the most shameless of those that considered themselves of lax morals. He felt lucky that Rivendell had been the city that he was destined to protect during his second life, as travelers were very much welcomed by Elrond and he never had to wait too long to find excitement. The returned Vanya liked meeting new faces during the day... and even more so during the cover of night.

Currently the golden haired lord found himself sprawled out on his plush personal couch within his bedchambers. His eyes were closed and his head slightly leaned over the arm to spill his thick wavy hair down the side. To an outsider he would have appeared to have been napping if not for the long finger which lazily traced the rim of a blackberry wine glass.

He had completed his scouting mission and subsequent report for the day. As long as he completed his duty, Elrond did not take any interest in how he spent his free hours. Dark blond lashes fluttered and the guard captain opened his eyes slightly to peer at the human woman who was seated beside him in the firelight.

Glorfindel had shared a bed with a greater number of humans than any other elves he knew of, but even he had never seen one with skin as dark as she. Her black hair was spongy and curled into tight ringlets. She had one of the sweetest, shy smiles, which made him instinctively want to protect her. What intrigued him most, though, was how the palms of her hands and soles of her feet were still just as pale as his own. Those hands were now drawing circles on his bare chest as their owner knelt between the elf lord and the padded back of the couch.

Amara glanced down at Glorfindel. She watched him take one of her hands, gently mouthing the soft skin of her inner wrist. With her free hand she felt how his strong body seemed to vibrate with untapped power. He was relaxed but tightly coiled simultaneously, a hallmark of the fairest race and especially of their warriors.

Yet he still seemed different than the night before. The look in his turquoise eyes confirmed her suspicion. They absolutely smoldered with hunger. I will devour you soon, they inwardly blazed.

Glorfindel was more permitting of being explored tonight. The dark woman felt a tendril of excitement as she stroked a loose lock of golden hair behind one ear, accidentally grazing one of the points. The corner of the elf lord's mouth involuntarily twitched in uncertainty and he almost pursed his lips. This sudden quirk did not go unnoticed by Amara. All elves are renowned for their composure, she thought. Surely their gods would not have given them such an easy weakness? She gave one lobe a gentle stroke.

Immediately, one large hand came up from behind and squeezed the entire right side of her waist, _hard_ , startling her from her contemplation. The ancient being had interpreted her order of thoughts easily enough, being thousands of years old and well-versed in observing humans.

"Amara," he breathily voiced through parted lips, "do you know what that does to elves?"

"Will you let me find out?" she asked in her raspy, warbling voice.

"I shall, if that is your wish. Although," he squeezed the hand around her waist harder, almost to the point of causing her pain, "My kind may have your strength tenfold, elven ears are very delicate. Do not bring harm to me."

The small woman moved to straddle the blond's muscular chest. She had a perfect view of his beautiful face beneath her. Every breath he took gently swayed her body up and down. She began by tenderly kneading the lobes.

**Fades to black, please see the A/N**

 **A/N: The full version of my story is on AO3 if you'd like to see what happens to poor Lord Glorfindel! It is pretty explicit. I am Palesilver there as well and the story has the same title.**

 **This is my first story, by the way. Feel free to contact me on either account to tell me what you think!**


End file.
